Naturia
Naturia is an EARTH-Attribute Archetype from Duel Terminal - Justice Strikes Back!!, Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! and Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula. Their effects center around limiting, or gaining advantages from, your opponent's Spell Cards, Trap Cards and Monster Cards when activated/summoned. Despite their adorable appearance, Naturia monsters are surprisingly quick and can control the field easily. Naturia monsters tend to be of various types, but all relate in some way to forest life, such as Plants, Insects, Rocks, a few Beasts,and even a Dragon, and thus benefit as a group from the "Forest" Field Spell Card. (They also would benefit from "Gaia Power" due to their Earth-Attribute). Naturia monsters also have their own Field Spell Card, "Naturia Forest". Most of them have low ATK and DEF, but can swarm the field rapidly as the opponent uses card effects, facilitating the Special Summon of a few powerful Synchro Monsters. Since several of the monsters summon themselves from the Hand or Deck during the opponent's turn, copies of "Urgent Tuning" come in very handy in a Deck dedicated to Naturia monsters. Many Naturia monsters are able to prevent the opponent's actions, often by using other Naturia monsters as a cost. A well-constructed Naturia Deck can completely lock down an opponent, as there are Naturia monsters able to negate the effects of Spell Cards, Trap Cards, Normal Summons and Special Summons. This is balanced by many of them simply not having very high ATK or DEF, with the exception of "Naturia Leodrake", which has no effects. Playing Style Naturias, when composed right, can be a solid and competitive Deck choice that can completely lock your opponent down. One of the main strategies of Naturia monsters is to get "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" out as quickly as possible (because its effect is extremely debilitating and, when combined with cards like "Naturia Mantis" and "Royal Oppression", can stop your opponent from doing much of anything) which is quite easy with some cards that thin the Deck such as "Naturia Cliff" and "Pot of Duality". The most popular Naturia Decks focus on one of two things. The first is Synchro spamming (abusing the effects of various Naturia monsters to Special Summon and Synchro as fast as possible). This type of Deck focuses on deploying the Naturia Synchros because their lockdown effects will overwhelm your opponent, although you can also choose to summon the staple Synchros. The other type of Naturia build is an Exterio Build - a build that revolves around getting "Naturia Exterio" out on the field and abusing its effect (cards like "Miracle Synchro Fusion" help this Deck a lot). Other ways to build a Naturia Deck are: *The Naturia EARTH variant. This variant takes support from the Naturias and other EARTH cards such as "Giant Rat", "Gigantes", and "Gaia Power". This variant also helps the Naturia Synchros since all of them require EARTH monsters as part of their material. Plus, Giant Rat helps keep monsters on the field which makes Synchro Summons and swarming easy. * The Naturia Plant variant. This type of Naturia build utilizes Naturia and other Plant-Types (hence the name) to beat the opponent down with "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" and lock the opponent down with plant support as well as the naturia support. This Deck type is effective because it limits your opponent's moves as well as toolboxing your Deck and grave. A new Naturia supporter--"Naturia Pineapple"--has recently been released as a TCG Exclusive in the Duelist Revolution booster pack. Its effect greatly helps Naturia plants for it is basically a "Treeborn Frog" for this Deck type. Unfortunately it does not help the Naturia archetype as a whole. * The Naturia Insect variant. This variant isn't as well known as the above but it is a solid Deck choice. This Deck uses the Insects of the Naturia archetype plus the Insect support such as "Naturia Stag Beetle", "Naturia Mantis", "Verdant Sanctuary", "Doom Dozer" and more to quickly swarm the field. Usually some of the key Naturia cards are not played in this Deck because it hinders the Deck's consistency ("Naturia Bamboo Shoot", "Naturia Cliff", etc.) * The Naturia Stun variant. This is basically "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", some other Naturias, and the normal Stun cards ("Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Doomcaliber Knight", etc), which focuses on locking down your opponent's options, much like Anti-Meta decks. * The next variant has come to be called Pineapple Cat/Beast. It's basically "Naturia Pineapple", "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", the good plant Naturias, Plant support, some Beast supporters (an ideal support for this build would be "Snyffus") and "Rescue Cat" (traditional format) + "Summoner Monk", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" etc. *The Naturia Stall variant. The point of this Deck is to make your opponent unable to attack you, nor use Spell or Trap Cards by playing "Twilight Rose Knight", "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", and "Naturia Pineapple". Having Tytannial helps negate monster effects. The point is to keep your monsters safe until you can muster a knockout. Instead of "Pineapple", you may opt to use "DNA Surgery" to change all monsters to Plant-Type, then support them using Plant-related Traps like "Wall of Thorns" and "Pollinosis". * This variant is called Naturia Monarchs. It abuses "Naturia Cosmobeet" and "Naturia Cherries" to have them swarm the field and tribute for Monarchs like Caius and Mobius. "Dandylion" can be dumped to the graveyard with cards like "Foolish Burial" and "Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose". Other cards like "Double Summon" and "Naturia Pumpkin" can be used for a quick Monarch summon. "Naturia Pineapple" shouldn't be used because of having Monarchs in the Graveyard, thus rendering Pineapple useless. This Deck, if played and built right, can be very strong. * The final variant that is used the least is the Naturia Reversal variant. This variant takes advantage of the toothless Naturia monsters, particularly "Naturia Beans", to force your opponent to harm themselves via the effect of "Naturia Mosquito", usually by launching hopeless attacks against stronger monsters. A Deck centered around it can be dangerously effective because most of the current meta decks need to attack to win, and if their attacks backfired, they'll be at great disadvantage. If combined with "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" and (if possible) "Destiny Hero - Plasma", this deck can be almost impossible to defeat. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Naturia Bamboo Shoot * Naturia Cliff * Naturia Pumpkin * Naturia Dragonfly * Naturia Cherries * Naturia Mosquito * Naturia Beans * Naturia Fruitfly * Naturia Hydrangea * Naturia Horneedle Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Creature Swap * Gold Sarcophagus * Leodrake's Mane * Pot of Avarice * Naturia Forest Trap Cards * Royal Decree * Exterio's Fang * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Call of the Haunted * Bottomless Trap Hole Weaknesses Because Naturias have the potential to restrict your choices in a duel FAST, the key to beating them is to be quicker than this type of Deck before Naturias can compose locks. For instance, Skill Drain or Angel O7, if used early in the duel, can severely handicap this Deck since most of the Naturia archetype is composed of Effect Monsters. Skill Drain is the most dangerous, because it also negate continuous effects like Naturia Mosquito and Naturia Dragonfly, rendering them useless. Siding Dust Tornado and Twister can be a great help. Basic Naturia monsters don't generally have much ATK or DEF. Strong monsters that can evade field control can toss them out to keep their effects in check, such as Red Nova Dragon, which can destroy Naturia Bamboo Shoot easily. To remedy this, Mist Body can be useful, so that you can protect your Bamboo Shoot from being destroyed by battle. Category:Archetypes